His Favorite Christmas Story
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lincoln travels the country while telling people the story of a nameless girl who stole his heart. (Based on the song with the same name) Christmas Story AU One-Shot, UPDATED ON 12/24/2018


**Updated on 12/24/2018**

 **This** **is** **based off of the Christmas song, "His Favorie Christmas Story" by Capital Lights.**

* * *

 **Delaware: December 24, 1937.** **10:45** **pm**

Lincoln Loud, age 23, recently took the hobby of traveling across America, leaving behind his parents, 10 sisters, and friends in Royal Woods, Michigan. He always desires to make time for his family so he comes home on every so often and important occasions holidays. Especially on his most favorite Holiday of the year which is none other than Christmas. Where towns and houses are covered in colorful lights, wonderful smells of cookies and ham filling the air, and children preparing for Santa Claus to come to town on his sleigh pulled by 8 reindeer. Lincoln planned on taking a train back to his hometown in the morning.

But tonight, Lincoln was attending a Christmas Party at a ball house where he can learn and tell stories from around the country. But that was until he laid his eyes on a beautiful women around his age.

This woman...she had long black hair, latin-american skin, eyes like the stars in the night sky, cute looking freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth.

To any guy, this is just another lady. But to Lincoln, she was an angel.

Her dress was purple which matched her lipstick. The pale haired man didn't know why but purple is definitely her color.

Lincoln walked up to this girl through the large crowd of people. No matter how many times people pushed or shoved him, Lincoln just kept walking.

He was finally next to the girl of his dreams. The girl looked towards Lincoln.

She looked into Lincoln's eyes and saw diamonds. his snow white hair, his buck teeth resembling her's. Something about Lincoln gave this girl a new feeling...Love?

"H..Hi." greeted Lincoln with a blush.

"Hello." answered the girl with a blush as well.

Both stood silent for an awkward amount of time before the band in the ballroom began to play slow music. Lincoln Loud was never brave when it came to love. But tonight, he was going to gain some courage.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Lincoln offered immediately

The girl nodded.

The two held hand as many other couples did the same.

Lincoln looked around to see other men wrapping their arms around their dates back's. The girl dancing with Lincoln saw other women resting their heads on their man's shoulders while wrapping their arms around the male's backs. So that's what they both did.

Lincoln and his love slowly rocked side to side as the music played. Soon, the girl looked into Lincoln's eyes once more.

The two looked into each others eyes, it was then they knew that it was true love.

"You look like a work of art." Lincoln complimented his girlfriend.

The girl blushed.

"Like the Mona Lisa?" she asked

Lincoln snickered.

"You are far more beautiful than Mona Lisa." answered Lincoln

The girl looked down to hide her red face.

"Oh, I bet you tell that to every gal you meet." said the girl

Lincoln shook his head.

"You're the only gal for me."

The girl looked up at Lincoln with a surprised expression. Lincoln noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you..." said Lincoln

"I love you, too." answered the girl

The two began to slowly inch their faces towards each others to make their first kiss. But before any of their lips could meet, a loud voice rang out.

"ONE HOUR UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

This interrupted Lincoln's and his new girlfriends kiss as people roared with cheers.

Lincoln suddenly remembered about meeting his family tomorrow.

"Oh, no..." whispered Lincoln

The girl looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I have to leave. I'm taking a train early in the morning back to my hometown for Christmas." explained Lincoln

"You have to leave so soon?" The girl asked in a sad voice

Lincoln grabbed both of her hands.

"Come with me. You can meet my family and spend Christmas with us and..."

"I can't." The girl said

Lincoln was shocked.

"Why not?" he asked

"Me and my Brother are only here to take care of our ill grandmother. She has cholera." The girl answered

"God bless her." said Lincoln

"So now you see why I can't come with you?" asked the girl

Lincoln sadly nodded.

"I'll be back on the road the day after New Years. Will you still be here?" Lincoln asked

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, my grandmother is in critical condition. I don't know how long she has left." The girl answered

"Well if you ever get the chance. I live in Royal Woods, Michigan. Hopefully you can come and visit." said Lincoln

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Lincoln

The girl was embarrassed by the question.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is R.."

The girl was interrupted by the moving crowd of dancers. The crowd got to close and the two were separated.

Lincoln managed to circle around the crowd only to find that the girl was now gone.

Lincoln Loud sadly left the Ballroom and the next day while he was on the train headed for his hometown, he kept thinking about that girl.

* * *

 **Royal Woods, Michigan: December 25, 1937**

The train stopped at the train station, letting Lincoln Loud off where he met his family.

Later at the two-story house that Lincoln grew up in. His siblings including himself began to open the presents that Saint Nick left for them. Lincoln's mother, Rita Loud prepared the ham as Lincoln's third oldest sister, Luna played a song on the piano.

That night, the family sat around the dining room table enjoying their supper as Lincoln shared his stories about his travels including the girl he met the night before.

"Wow. She sounds like a keeper!" said Lynn Loud Sr

"Did you catch her name, Linky?" asked Leni Loud

Lincoln's smile shrunk to a sad frown.

"No...as she was about to tell me her name, a large crowd of people separated us and I couldn't find her." Lincoln answered

"I'm sorry, little brother." said Lynn Jr as she patted Lincoln's shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry. After New Year's, I plan to go back to Delaware first and find her." said Lincoln

"I really hope that you find her, Lincoln." said Lori

Lincoln nodded.

* * *

 **January, 1938**

A few days after new years came and gone, Lincoln bid his family farewell and took the train back to Delaware. He spent almost three days searching for the girl but had no luck. Lincoln sat in front of the ball house where they first met and began to cry.

* * *

 **A couple of years later...**

Lincoln Loud continued his travels around the country where he met fascinating people and iconic landmarks and even helped cheer up families who have friends or relatives fighting for America in World War 2.

This Christmas will be far different for Lincoln because this is the first one he's having away from his family. So instead of having a scrumptious honey roasted ham and mashed potatoes with his loved ones, he's currently having Christmas dinner at a diner.

Lincoln looked down at his plate of french fries and a hamburgers with a glass of Coke. He really wanted to be home right now! Lori got married to a lad named Bobby Santiago and hasn't met him yet, Leni now has her own fashion line, Luna is officially in the music business and has worked on an album with her Idol, Mick Swagger. Luan is now a well known female comedian, Lynn Jr is now part of a lady's softball team, Lucy has submitted a few of her poems and has become one of america's best authors, Lana is now working at a zoo in royal woods as a veterinarian, Lola is the top pageant queen in the country, Lisa has actually found the cure to a few diseases including Cholera(hopefully, that girl now knows.), and Lily has become quite the artist, one of her paintings are now hanging in an art gallery. And even though they have the extraordinary careers, they manage to stay close to home.

Sometimes, Lincoln ponders if he should stop traveling and be with his family.

A young waitress walked towards Lincoln's table to refill his glass of Coke. Just by looking at her, Lincoln could see a gleam in her eye as she hummed a christmas carol.

"I take it that you love Christmas?" asked Lincoln

The waitress stopped her humming and faced Lincoln.

"Oh, yes. I love Christmas!" the waitress beamed.

Lincoln looked at the waitresses name tag to see that it read " _Christina_ ".

"Do you love Christmas, Sir?" asked Christina

Lincoln nodded.

"Yes, it's a shame that I can't spend it with my family this year though." Lincoln added

Christina saw that Lincoln seemed down.

"Yeah, I wish I could be home at the moment but my boss said that he needed all of the help he could get tonight. My boss likes to make a much take-out plates around closing time to deliver to all the shut-ins from his church." explained Christina

"Your boss is a good man." said Lincoln

Christina still saw how sad Lincoln looked.

"Sir, can you shed a little holiday cheer?" asked Christina

Lincoln looked at Christina.

"Like a story?" asked Lincoln

Christina nodded.

Lincoln looked down at his plate to think of one until he remembered the girl he met a few years ago.

"Alright, here's my favorite Christmas story 'bout a girl with no name." said Lincoln

Christina sat in the chair across from Lincoln and began to listen.

"I met her up in Delaware in 1937. She was wearing purple lipstick to match her pretty dress. December 24 at a quarter to 11's when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."

Lincoln told Christina the rest of the story.

"Wow. That's sad..." said Christina as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yep." answered Lincoln

"I hope you meet her again someday." said Christina

Lincoln smiled

After he was through eating, Lincoln decided to help deliver food with Christina, her boss, and coworkers. After the deliveries were complete, Lincoln told Christina goodbye as he left into the night.

* * *

Every Holiday season as Lincoln traveled, he'd tell 'bout his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well. He shared his favorite story with the locals he met. He was called "The Christmas Story-Telling Traveling Man".

* * *

By age 53, Lincoln had finally stopped traveling. His mother just past away following her husband who died a few year prior so he decided to retire and spend every second he has with his siblings and their families. Lincoln moved back into his childhood home back in Royal Woods and told stories 'bout life on the road to the neighborhood kids who liked to gather around. All he had now were these children he told.

And every Christmas Eve they showed up before dark. Lincoln would tell them all the story but they knew it by heart. They could quote it word-for-word. Lincoln always told it the same. It was his favorite Christmas story called "The Girl With No Name."

He said, "I met her up in Delaware in 1937. She was wearing purple lipstick lipstick to match her pretty dress. December 24 at a quarter till 11's when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."

* * *

 **20 years later...**

Lincoln Loud is reaching his final moments. It was a cold christmas morning as he laid in a hospital bed. The children he told stories to are all grown-up, his childhood friends are living their own lives, and his five older sisters are dead (along with Bobby). His five younger sisters, though old, are spending Christmas with their husbands, children, and grandchildren. Unlike Lincoln, who the only person at his side was an old nurse around his age. She had a head full of gray hair with small strands of black hair, Latin-American skin, freckles on her cheeks, two buck teeth, and purple lipstick. Something about this woman seemed familiar to Lincoln but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Ma'am?" asked Lincoln

The old nurse turned to Lincoln.

"Yes, Mr. Loud?" the nurse replied

"What is your name?" Lincoln asked curiously

"My name is Ronalda Santiago. But most people call me Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln thought that was a pretty name.

"Why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be spending Christmas with your family?" Lincoln questioned with concern.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"It's just me today. My brother and his wife died a few years ago, my husband is gone as well. I have kids but they live far away in other states because of their jobs. But they're planning on coming up here this weekend with my grandkids." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Don't you have friends?" asked Lincoln

"Not as much as I used to." Ronnie Anne answered.

Lincoln looked up to the ceiling and sighed. He felt himself getting weaker and soon, he'll join his family in heaven. All he ever wanted was to meet that girl he met at the ball years ago.

"Ranolda?" Lincoln called.

Ronnie Anne turned to Lincoln.

"Can you share a little holiday cheer?"

A Christmas story is all that Lincoln wanted to hear. But his eyes filled with tears at the words that Ronnie Anne spoke. Because his favorite Christmas Story is the one that she told.

She said, "I met this man up in Delaware in 1937, though I never caught his name. He was a traveling man. December 24 at a quarter till 11. I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'll be honest. Every time I hear this song, I always end up crying for some reason. And this was my first story based on LincolnxRonnieAnne. I might do more in the future.**

 **Note: Cholera was a common illness back in the 30's.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**

 **God Bless**


End file.
